fire engine sam
by kristinalprime23
Summary: fireman sam has a new fire engine a steam engine who has water cannons on his tanks and a siren like Jupiter's and has his name on his sides and the number 51 on his sides and fire rescue engine #3 on his side of his bunker, he arrives as sodors newest fire engine, sam will do what ever it takes to be the hero that fireman sam is.
1. Chapter 1

**_based off of jamesfan1991 and I am so excited to try making the episodes he created on YouTube and I hope to get too episode six the great fire of brendam docks but I am getting ahead of my self._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own fireman sam nor Thomas and friends hit entertainment owns them both._**

(the sodor search and rescue center's bell rings and the siren blares.)

 _when he hears that fire alarm, Sam is always cool and calm, if your stuck give him a shout he'll be there to help you out, so move aside- make way, FIRE MAN SAM, who's going to save the day?- FIRE MAN SAM, he's brave to the core, sam is the hero next-door._ _when there's trouble he'll be there underground or in the air._ _fire man Sam and all the crew they'll be there to rescue you!_ _so move aside make way for fireman Sam, who's going to save the day? FIREMAN SAM because he's brave to the core, Sam is the hero next door!_

episode one fire engine sam.

station officer steel was enjoying a relaxing day at the sodor search and rescue center and not only that he decided to get sam a present for being on the force for so long.

"I wonder if sam would like to have his own locomotive for a fire engine?" station officer Steele said to him self.

he then looked up the railway where he had been to for a holiday and remembered the name of the locomotive and was looking foreword to asking if penny morris would go and get him after he bought him from his railway.

the next day penny arrived at the docks with not one but two locomotives surprising station officer Steele.

"uh penny I ordered only one engine why is there two?" he asked.

"hmm oh you mean sally," said a chuckling penny morris. " I bought her for myself and here is fire engine sam the one you ordered sir"

"oh thanks penny now sam and sally are the two of you ready to start work?" asked station officer Steele.

"yes sir and I hope you don't mind sir but I brought along my breakvan joker he is my fire fighter van." said fire engine sam.

"it quite alright fire engine sam." said the station officer. " now in order to surprise sam we at the sodor search and rescue center have requested that belle take sam on a fire patrol of the island and report progress so he will be gone all afternoon so we will hide you under a tarp at the station sheds, that way we will be able to surprise him tonight ." so with that the covered fire engine sam with a tarp to hide him and had Thomas shunt him into the vacant birth that was next to sally's.

later that evening sam arrived back at the station to rest up when Elvis crithington took him to the sheds where penny was giving a giggling sally a wash-down with Jupiter the fire engine.

"hello everyone, sir topham hatt, chief fire officer Boyce? what an unexpected surprise." said a confused sam.

" sam we the crew of the sodor search and rescue center and the north western railway have decided to give you a present for being a member of the team for 35 years and counting" said station officer STEELE.

" a present sir?" asked sam incredibly. "for me?"

"sam you deserve it after all you did for our former home and for our new home you deserve to have your very own locomotive just like sally, penny's tank engine who looks just like belle except smaller." said Elvis.

"then what is it then I want to know what my surprise is?" said sam.

"sam turn around and pull the tarp off the shape of that tank engine." said penny with a chuckle.

fireman sam did so and when he did he gasped there was a engine that had the number 51 on his tanks and the logo off the search and recuse center and the name plate had fire engine sam on it and when sam saw him he broke down into tears and was so full of happiness he began to jump for joy and by some coincidence he threw his fire hatt away.

"OH SIR, THANK YOU SIR" he said with joy.

Thomas looked concerned.

"but sam what about your fire hat?" he asked.

"Thomas as the fat controller told you on misty island, I can find another hat but I cannot find another engine like you or fire engine sam." he said with joy. "this is the best gift that anyone has ever given me."

"then sam let me give you your very own drivers certificate and proof of owner ship that states that this engine belongs to you." said the fat controller.

"thank you sir." said sam.

"you are most welcome fireman sam." said sir topham hatt.

Elvis began to chuckle as he started to jump up and down to ask if station officer Steele would allow him to sing a song for fire engine sam and for fireman sam.

"alright Elvis go right ahead." said the station officer.

" _ **(sings the first fireman sam theme song.)**_ _when he hears that fire bell chime, sam is always there on time, putting on his coat and hat in less than seven seconds flat!"_

 _"he's always on the scene"_

 _chorus: "FIREMAN SAM"_

 _"and his engine's bright and clean."_

 _chorus: "FIREMAN SAM"_

 _"you cannot ignore, sam is the hero next door!"_

 _"driving down the busy streets greeting people that he meets"_

 _"some one could be in a jam so hurry, hurry fireman sam."_

 _"he's always on the scene"_

 _chorus: "FIREMAN SAM"_

 _"and his engines bright and clean"_

 _chorus: "FIREMAN SAM"_

 _"you cannot ignore, SAM IS THE HERO NEXT DOOR."_

 _Elvis finished singing and everyone clapped and cheered._

 _to be continued._


	2. fire engine sam episode 2

sam was nervous about handling a locomotive but soon got the hang of it and was out on patrol when he saw Thomas unable to move sam and his engine went up to him to see what was wrong.

"what's up Thomas?" fire engine sam asked.

"oh I have run out of water and I am supposed to be helping my narrow gauge friends today at the blue mountain quarry today while Paxton is in for his yearly overhaul." Thomas groaned.

"well how about I shunt you to the nearest water tower to get you filled up with water again?" answered fire engine sam.

"oh thank you fire engine sam and you too sam." Thomas said relieved.

"your very welcome Thomas" said fireman sam.

and soon enough Thomas had his water tanks filled with water again and he was off to the blue mountain quarry again.

and sam was off back too the search and rescue center after he was finished with his patrol, back at the rescue center station officer STEELE was working at his desk when the moniter beeped with an alert.

" _FIRE AT THE SODOR STEAM WORKS."_ said the computer.

station officer STEELE rang the rescue center alarm.

"fire at the sodor steam works" said the station officer threw the speakers.

sam had just arrived back with fire engine sam when he heard the alarms and he raced into the sheds and coupled up to joker and a fire coach and two water tankers then he raced toward the steam works.

at the steam works victor and kevin and the rest of the workmen who worked there where outside of the steam works the fire was blazing inside and the flames where very hot.

fire engine sam and the other fire engines where arriving at the steam works and fire engine sam asked for the water to be on.

"water on" asked fire engine sam.

"water on fire engine sam." said fireman sam.

then with a gurgle and a gush a roar and rush water shot from the cannons on belle, sally, Flynn, and fire engine sam and Jupiter and into the flames in which they flickered and fizzled out. the sodor steam works was safe. but every thing inside was destroyed.

"oh my beautiful steam works the building maybe safe but all my equipment is gone." victor said sadly and he began to cry but he was glad that no one was inside the building when the fire was caught.

sam noticed and decided to ask victor what caused the fire in the first place.

"victor Me amigo what caused the fire in the first place?" sam asked victor.


	3. fire engine sam episode 3 sam and flynn

after the steam works fire they found out what caused it in the first place a workman was smoking and had accidently tossed it into the trash bin and did not extinguish it properly.

the workman was sited and the others where talking that night about what that day's events had taken hold everyone except fiery Flynn.

"(sigh) it is not fair why does fire engine sam get all the credit and I get nothing huh maybe it is time I just left the fighting of fires to sam while I just stick to patrols." he said to himself.


End file.
